BROKEN WINGS
by The Sovereign
Summary: WHAT IF ROBIN TOLD STAREFIRE HIS TRUE FEELINGS FOR HER HOW WILL SHE REACT ?
1. CAUGHT

Summary: this is my first fic this is also a robin raven fic flames are welcomed but they will be sent to some one who cares! It's also rated R for language and a little heat later much later and there might be a little ooc going on

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans if I did robin and raven would so be together

Italicsthoughts

Bold italicsmental conversations

**BROKEN WINGS**

**CHAPTER 1:** **CAUGHT**

It was another boring day at the titan tower. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing each other at yet another round of Need for Speed Underground still trying to beat each other and Robin's high track records while Terra cheered her boyfriend on. "It's over tin man I win again" B.B. said. "Son of a bitch you cheated again I demand a rematch!" CY yelled in a furious outrage. "yo dude B.B. doesn't cheat your just mad because he beat you ten times in a row" Terra defended her green boy friend." It's ok Terra if he wants to lose again I'll gladly accept the rematch" B.B. said with pride in his voice.

In another room Raven was reading one of her favorite books The Best collection of Edger Allen Poe she was about to start on her favorite short story the black cat but decided to meditate instead."Azerath Mentiron Zenthos…. Azerath Mentiron Zenthos…. Azerath Mentiron Zenthos" she repeated over and over again until she was completely serene with her surroundings. Every one's mind was like an open book as hard she tried she just couldn't resist such an opportune moment so she decided to read her fellow teammate's minds just for the hell of it.

_"This should be fun"_ she thought to herself. She started with the first one she came across _"Shit that stupid son of a bitch is winning again I can't believe this!" "mmmm... this one must be Cyborg he's the only one that uses profanity commonly next." "alright I'm winning again_ _tin man can't beat me for nothing but what can I say I'm good_ _can't wait to play fly boy for the bragging rights." "This_ _one is_ _definitely_ _beast boy who's next?"_ _Raven continued._

_"Oh sweet BB is winning again this is so exciting I can't wait till he plays Robin." "Oookay_ _that was Terra alright I'm out of here next up." "Oh_ _what a day of wonderfulness_ _it's full of_ _shinnyness_ _and that big yellow ball in the sky they call the sun is full of brightness_ _it's_ _pretty." "uhhhh that was just scary the last one."_ The last one was Robin knowing that he wasn't thinking on whose best at some pointless video game Raven was definenitly interested on his thoughts. _"Okay wonder boy lets find out what you are currently thinking about_ _mm what's this I'm blocked."_ **_"I don't like people reading my mind without my permission Raven."_** Robin's inner voice said with a little amusement. Raven was beyond shocked until the embarrassment kick in.

She felt her cheeks get hot. **_"I'm sorry but wait a minute how did you know I was trying to read your mind?""wow raven I'm surprised I didn't think I_** **_would livelong enough to hear you apologize to some one…" "hey I'm not some heartless gothic bitch I just don't apologize tocertain people like." "like?" "beastboy."_** Their inner minds said at the same time **_"ohand to answer your question_** **_that's mylittle secret now if you excuse me I have something to take care of."_** With that robin completely blocked his mind and they went about their business like nothing even happened.

TO BE CONTINUED

SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT GOOD, BAD, EXELLENT EVEN TELL ME IN YOU R REVIEWS

SINCERELY YOURS,

_SOVEREIGN LORD_ _OF CHAOS_


	2. LOVE SHATTERED

SUMMARY: FINALLY THE LONG AWAITED CH.2 OF BROKEN WINGS IS HERE ITS STILL RATED R DUE TO LANGUAGE AND THERE WILL BE SOME OOC IN THIS CHAPTER FLAMES ARE WELCOMED BUT THEY WILL BE SENT TO SOME WHO CARES!!!!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: EVEN THROUGH I WISH I DID I STILL DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS.  
  
BOLD: THOUGHTS  
  
BROKEN WINGS  
CHAPTER 2:LOVE SHATTERED  
  
Raven went to the living room where beast boy and Cyborg was still playing Need for Speed underground for the 1000th time. "Hey Raven you want to place a bet on who would win between Robin and BB when they play" Terra ask. Raven unsure if she should give in to the pointless bet." I'm going against my better judgment here ah to hell with it I bet $5.00 plus a week of chores saying Robin will whip beast boy's sorry green ass" Raven said hopefully right on the bet. "You are so on" Terra said shaking hands making the bet final.  
  
Meanwhile Robin was walking down the long halls towards Stare fire's room. When he got there he was feeling a little nervous" No pressure Robin your only going to admit your feelings for some one you really love no pressure at all" Robin thought to himself trying not to lose any nerve. "Ok here we go "He said to himself. He cleared his throat knocking ever so softly on Star fire's door "Hey star fire can we talk I got some thing I really have to tell you". Star fire answered enthusiastically "Oh friend Robin how wondrous to see you" Stare fire said.  
  
"Look Stare fire we need to talk" Robin said starting a conversation. "Oh sure what about friend Robin" Star fire asked. "Ok Robin don't lose your nerve now you came too far to give up now" Robin thought gaining his courage. "Uh well Star fire" "it's now or never". "Yes Robin" Star fire said gaining his attention. "Well Star fire I have these feelings for you". "What sort of feelings do you have for me Robin"? Star fire questioned "Ok here we go". He thought to himself "Well Star fire I love you".  
  
Star fire began to laugh "hahahaha I'm sorry did I hear you say that you loved me hahaha that was funny seriously what did you want to tell me". Robin was confused "That's what I wanted to tell is that I love you" Robin said again. Star fire trying not to laugh again "Well I'm sorry Robin I no longer have those feelings for you. Because you are self centered son of a bitch bastard who shows no trust in his friends"!! With that she slammed the door in Robin's face.  
  
Robin just stood there shocked beyond belief. To him all of time stood still. His bright happy smile turned into a grim frown one mixed with pain and suffering as if Death himself stood in front of him and reached his long skeleton like arm and with his skeleton like hand tore his heart out of his chest. After what seemed like hours. His eyes were glazed over he was thankful he never takes off his mask at that moment so no one could see the pain and suffering in his eyes. He slowly and sadly walked back to his to do two things to think about what star fire said and to do some thing he promised himself never to do again and that was to cry. To cry his heart out since it was shattered by the only person he ever loved.  
  
Due to his current state Robin was unaware of another presence in the halls. They themselves had a grim smile because they heard and seen every thing that just took place. To them Robin's reaction was like Star fire had opened old wounds and poured alcohol on them." No one should be treated like that especially not some as caring as Robin" the shadowed figure thought before going back to there room. ***********************TO BE CONTINUED******************************  
  
A/N: THAT WAS CHAPTER 2 HOW WAS IT BETTER THAN THE FIRST OR WORSE OH THIS WHOLE FIC IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE MEMBERS OF ALL THE ROBIN RAVEN GROUPS OUT THERE ESPECIALLY TO THE MEMBERS OF HOUSE OF ARCHANGEMON AND BIRDS OF A FEATHER NOW AND FOREVER YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND THIS IS FOR YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS BECAUSE IF IT WASN'T FOR THEM THIS FIC WOOUDNT HAVE BEEN POSTED SO THANK YOU  
SIGNED, YOU'RE FRIEND SOVEREIGN LORD 


	3. THE AFTER EFFECT

**disclaimer:i dont own teen titans if i did starfire wouldn't exsist**

**summary:this is the long awaited chapter 3 flames are still welcomed but they will still be sent to some one who cares and a special thanks to archangemon a good artist and author**

**BROKEN WINGS CH.3 **

**THE AFTER EFFECT**

**morning after **

**the silence filled the room each one looking at there own plates of food beast boy eating his cereal raven drinking her tea star and her unknown food and cyborg his regular eggs and bacon terra joining in of course they how ever did noticed the empty seat on the far side of the table. **

**" ..so um you guys doing any thing today ?"**

**silence terra smiled and streched her hand towards beast boy **

**" we are going to the mall today so if any one want to come ?"**

**she tried and failed just as he did slowly each one of them rose from there seat an left star fire began to clean the dishes when she felt some one staring at her turning around she noticed the intensity in raven is eyes. **

**" what ?"**

**" you were out of line "**

**" please dont start with me ok "**

**" you did not have to hurt him so badly "**

**" well sorry i didnt know he meant that much to you !"**

**" i can sence his feelings all of your feelings that's why i care you hurt him so badly and yet you dont even care do you "**

**" look what ever we never made a comitment to one another "**

**raven closed her eyes the emotion she had feelt from robin was of loss and sadness star fire is emotions how ever were of boredom and annoyance raven knew the girl never cared for robin she never felt any kind of emotion towards there leader. **

**" are we done here "**

**raven walked away she headed towards her room when she stoped dead in her tracks another wave of emotions hiting her every sence in one swift blow she looked at the door she had passed it was robins is room walking towards the room she opened the door. **

**" robin "**

**no reply he just sat there on his bed slumped down a part of raven wanted to just reach out to him and tell him that every thing was going to be ok but she was not that kind of girl she did the next best thing she stood there watching in silence. **

**" please leave "**

**his voice suprised her the sheer sadness and sorrow filled tone made her look away she was angry at the girl who had done this to him who had played with his emotions and had hurt him so badly. **

**" robin i "**

**she didnt get the chance robin stood up and pushed her out of his room the doors slamed with a furious hissing sound she glared at the doors and summoned her powers dark energy surrounded the doors and opened them breaking the mechanism robin turned towards her. **

**before he could say another word he was slamed to a wall by raven is powers just like last time she contained him within her energy bubble it was useless to struggle against her he just sluped against the energy of the girl. **

**" robin ...oh robin "**

**the girl aproached him she encircled herself within her own energy and hugged him he slumped down on her arms and cried her dark energy surrounding them she felt what he felt and in that moment she hated star fire for doing this to him for hurting robin. **

**" i never though ...im an idiot arent i ''**

**" emotion can do that ...but no your not and idiot "**

**her energy banished and they walked towards his bed sitting down robin laid his head on raven is shoulder the girl looked at her her hands the moment was ackwards and new to her she had never been good with emotional dileams but for him she would try **

**" i really loved her "**

**" i know "**

**" i was stupid "**

**'' no robin your not but you must realize that there are others who care for you they are worried about you im worried about you robin !"**

**she turned towards him and he fell into her arms criying once more she did the only thing she could do she hugged him and let him cry she could only do this for him and for that she was sorry she wished she could do something more. **

**" dont cry for her robin she is not worth it "**

**" it hurts raven ...i just it hurt "**

**" in time ill pass "**

**half an hour later the raven emerged from the door she had calmed robin and that was all that mattered the fact that she had liked the conversation and had liked to spending time with him was still clear on her mind but she wouldnt admit to it she was deep in tought untill a voice broke her serene train of tought. **

**" had a nice time did we ?"**

**star fire glared at her much to the suprise the dark girl glared back this was the one who had hurt robin and as much as she tried to distance herself from the feelings she was having she couldnt it was all to soon.**

**" why do you ask you said yourself you dont care for him "**

**" oh and like the good friend you went and dried his tears "**

**" yes i did he didnt deserve what you did to him !"**

**" he was stupid to think i would like him like that and for a reality check he loves me and you know it "**

**raven is glare intensify and she smirked at the tamaranian girl.**

**" he loved you "**

**the words stunned star fire she raised her hand and was about to conect with raven is face when she felt a hand on her wrist holding her back looking behind her she saw robin glaring at her. **

**" dont even"**

**" LET GO ! "**

**using her super strenght she pulled on her captors sending robin crashing to the far off wall he landed unconcious on the ground raven looked at the teen on the ground and she felt it looking back at star fire her anger grew**

**" dont ever touch him again !"**

**continued **

**  
**


	4. A TRUE LOVE FOUND

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans if I did starfire wouldn't exist

summary: guess who's back, back again tell a friend cause sovereigns back this is the long , long awaited chapter 4 as always flames are still welcomed but they will still be sent to some one who cares as a warning there is a lot of ooc in this chapter.

_'thoughts'_

**_'angry thoughts'_**

**mean voice**

**BROKEN WINGS**

**CHAPTER 4: A TRUE LOVE FOUND**

Raven rushed over to Robin's side to help him but when she got there she had sensed even more pain and confusion from him. 'STARFIRE HOW DARE SHE DO THIS TO HIM!!! 'Raven thought to herself, Robin was beside himself he didn't know what to feel or think anymore he was still feeling the after effects of Star fire's words and to top it off the little event that happened between her and Raven so he didn't know either he should be mad, sad, or glad. Mad because he was told that he was a self centered son of a bitching bastard then the fact that she almost smacked Raven and threw him up against a wall.

Sad because he got turned down from the love of his life and in the process got his heart torn out and served to him on silver platter. Or glad because Raven was showing him a different side of her self that she never has shown before. "Hey Robin are you feeling ok?" Raven asked with a great concern for her leader and friend Robin looked up at her like a lost child trying to find his their parents so they hide within their sheltering embrace.

That look made Raven want to cry her self but she couldn't _'I have to stay strong for my Robin's sake..Wait my Robin where did that come from it doesn't matter all that matters is I help him get through this'_ she thought to herself. Before she even realized what was happening she felt something hit her hand then she realized that some how a rogue tear fell it's way out of her beautiful lavender eyes. Robin still looked at her with those sad and confused masked eyes

She couldn't resist it any more she leaned forward and bought Robin into another embrace "Raven why does it hurt so much?" Robin said holding back his tears "come on Robin lets go to my room so we can talk about this without interruptions." Raven said as she half carried Robin. When they got to her room she had shut and locked door to guarantee complete privacy.

Robin actually enjoyed being in a room that was completely serene it made him more comfortable and willing to talk about any taboo topics." How are you feeling Robin?" Raven asked again. " I feel like death himself tore out my heart "Robin responded weakly. " I'm so sorry you have deal with this Robin you know I never realized how many burdens you took upon yourself I must admit that me and the others took you for granted ever since trigon's influence was finally lifted from my mind I was happy. I was finally able to control my powers. Finally able to express my emotions but in the process I guess I got a little selfish I never asked you how you were feeling then when I witnessed what happened yesterday I couldn't believe what that orange colored **Bitch** said to you." Raven said now freely letting her tears go

"Raven I. . . I. " Robin couldn't take any more he gave in to the sadness then it turned into a mild depression Raven saw this a quickly put him into another embrace as he slowly began to crack. " Robin you don't have to go through this alone. You don't have to carry the weight of the world upon your shoulders either we'll be lost with out you. . . I'll be lost with out you." Raven said as she whispered the last part softly. _'Did Raven say that she'll be lost without me?'_ Robin thought to himself as he slowly recovered.

"Robin I love you and I always have loved you it just Star was my **friend** and I couldn't share my feelings but I can now and I will always be there for you no matter what you do or what you did like red-x I was mad that you couldn't at least tell me it was you at first but I understood why you did it even through you knew that we could of easily killed you if you let your guard down but that didn't matter to you what mattered was catching slade and keeping all of safe. " Raven said as she lightly cried Robin listened to every word she had said once again Raven began to speak only in a whisper I will always be by your side. I love you." Robin looked up in to eyes "Thank you" he whispered as he slowly closed his eyes into a blissful sleep Raven smiled to her self as she felt Robin go to sleep _'I have found my one true love and I hope he doesn't mind'_ she thought as she took of his cape, boots, gloves, socks, utility belt and shirt then she to partially undressed to get some rest. She pulled her blankets over Robin and her she rested her head on his chest as she quickly fell asleep listening to the pounding of her true loves heart. What she didn't feel was Robin pulling her closer to him then he whispered to him self." I guess there still is a chance for the both of us to live happily good night my dear sweet Raven" then Robin gave her a nice silky kiss on her forehead as he went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Man is it just me or is things starting to heat up and as Ric Flair would say Woooooo any way I would like to thank all of my patient readers and reviewers and now I would like to take this chance to extend my thanks to a few other people two of which added me to there favorite authors list so that's great honor so thank you all. And consider this dedicated to Kagome-chan1414,Anna-7,Piperlover/leo,Rinagurl13 ,all of the folks at the house of archangemon mainly Yamichaoswolf ,Ladymoon , and of course Archangemon,and a good friend of mine ChaosVincent and finally all the people who put me on their author watch list once again THANK YOU all and keep an eye out for a new fic of mine which I'll be posting soon…


End file.
